


No Game No Life

by Random_Fandom



Category: No Game No Life - Kamiya Yuu, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, Crossover, F/M, King Stiles Stilinski, M/M, No Game No Life - Freeform, Queen Lydia, Stiles and Lydia are Blank, Werewolfs instead of warbeast, ambassador Derek, king lydia, stiles and lydia are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fandom/pseuds/Random_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When was the last time you thought a game as fun?" </p><p>Derek could only stare at the smirking boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Game No Life

"When was the last time you thought a game as fun?" Derek could only stare at the smirking boy. 

Fun? 

Derek had just lost all the eastern federations land on the continent. Humans had just beaten him when no one else ever had. And Derek had loved every second of it. He had forgotten what it was like to be challenged. 

Derek felt shame rise within him. He had just endangered every werewolf on this continent and he was having fun. He slumped to his knees. 

"Please. Please don’t hurt my people." 

"Hurt them?" Stiles sounded genuinely surprised. "Why would we do that?" 

"Wasn’t that the whole point?" Derek looked up at Stiles. 

"Jesus." Stiles offered Derek his hand and helped him up. "No." 

"We just want to play." Lydia said from beside Stiles. 

Derek looked at this odd group in front of him. Stiles Stilinski and Lydia Martin a team that called themselves Blank. Scott McCall the son of the last queen of Elukia who was unable to win the poker tournament that would make him king. Allison Argent a high ranking Flugel who had abandoned her race in favor of following three humans. Since when did a Flugel follow humans. Since when did humans have the ability to beat werewolves and Flugels. 

"Don’t worry we promise we won't harm any werewolves." Derek did not believe him. 

Stiles turned "Well? Aren't you going to announce us as winners?" 

The game mediator seemed stunned in the past decade the human representative had never been able to beat the werewolf ambassador. 

"The- The human representative win everything that previously belonged to the eastern werewolf federation." In the stands the humans are wild. Not only have they managed to gain back the territory that had been lost but if they had lost they would have been reduced to slaves. They would have lost their race piece and would have likely gone extinct in the subsequent fallout. 

As soon as the winner was pronounced they all began to wake from the simulation game that had been broadcasted. As soon as Derek opened his eyes he found himself staring at amber ones. 

"How can I be assured that won't harm werewolves." It was a risk after all the fate rested on both Lydia and Stiles. If he offended them they could change their mind out of spite but he needed to know his failure wouldn’t harm his people more than it already had. 

"You could come to the castle with us." Stiles said warmly. Derek stared. 

From Derek's other side Lydia said "You can manage the population and give us information in exchange for their good treatment." Stiles gave Lydia a look but didn’t argue she was a tactical genius and there was a reason Blank never lost. Lydia never missed an opportunity and could be ruthless when she wanted to be.  
This made more sense to Derek. They wanted information and if that would get his people safe he would give them everything he had. 

"OK"

**Author's Note:**

> Buy me a coffee?
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/randomfandom


End file.
